Search for Your Love
by KyuRisu
Summary: A series of one-shots showing the relationship between Seiya and Yaten. Post-Stars, Yuri, may be slightly AU.
1. Beginning

_**Just to make everything perfectly clear, they are back on Kinmoku, and all of them are girls. Homophobes, take a bow and make for the door. Anything that might seem similar to any other fics is entirely unintentional and I apologize for any inconveniences. KyuRisu out.**_

There were four rules in the Starlight's household. One: Taiki is not to be criticized on her poetry unless one wanted to become the next victim of her scare pranks. Two: Seiya is not to be interrupted when playing sports unless one wants a ball in their stomach. Three: Yaten was not to be angered in any way, shape, or form, or she would fly into unstoppable rage, which usually resulted in someone (or something) getting flash-fried by her Star Sensitive Inferno. And four: Kakyuu was not to be within sight of any kind of insect (especially spiders) or she would become hell-bent on destroying the thing, which meant she would likely end up destroying almost everything else. Today, one of those rules had been broken.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Taiki and Kakyuu looked over to the hallway, partly worried, and partly amused. Worried because they knew that Seiya had gotten herself into a mega pinch again, and amused because they knew exactly _why_ she was running, and _who_ she was running from. "You're _DEAD_!" "Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiii!" "GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRBRUSH!" The other two sweatdropped, Taiki muttering under her breath. "Seiya no baka..." Yaten was very fond of her hairbrush that she had created herself, and so was chasing Seiya through the house with her hair soaking wet and sticking up at all angles. She looked ridiculous, and it was all Taiki could do to hold back uproarious laughter. Kakyuu just looked on in amusement. "Well, that beats sitting here staring at the walls..." "STAR SENSITIVE...INFERNO!" "On second thought..." "Better go make sure Seiya's still alive."

"Nngh..." Seiya felt as if every hammer in the world had combined and slammed into her head. _'I feel sorry for all of those Phage...' _"Hey, Kinmoku to Seiya, are you alright?" Taiki. "Sure...just peachy..." "Well, at least you've still got a bit of sarcasm left." Taiki remarked as she helped her friend up. "Healer, I'm going to kill you later..." "You earned that. Why do you take such delight in making her temper flare up?" Seiya smirked. "Because she's just so much fun to rile up." "Or maybe you just wanted to see Yaten in a towel." Not having an answer for _that_, and realizing her face was bright red, Seiya just gave up and stalked away, oblivious to a certain red-haired princess's giggling. "Oh, could they _be_ any more obvious!?" At this, Taiki snorted. "Probably."

Seiya stood in the shower in her room, nursing his aching body. "She seriously needs to lay off the temper..." Just after she had gotten dressed, she heard furious pounding on her door. Frustrated beyond belief, she shouted at it. "_WHAT_!?" The knocker didn't seem to be fazed. "Kou Seiya, open the door already!" _'Yaten.'_ Reluctantly opening the door, she was chest to face with the smallest Light. "What do you want?" "I'm sorry." Seiya exploded. "You're sorry!? You're SORRY!? Sorry for flash frying me and just walking off without even apologizing!? Yeah, you better be sorry!" She was abut to slam the door when she heard a small sound of concern and felt hands on her shoulders. She nearly pushed them away, but was stopped when a jade green light enveloped her, healing her bruises and scrapes and washing away the pain. "Nani?" The silver-haired girl fell to her knees, panting in exhaustion. "There. That should help..." Seiya felt chastised, concern washing over her, as well as a wry smile. _'See, she really does care." _"Yaten, are you alright?" "Sure...just peachy..." Seiya chuckled. "Good. Apology accepted, pipsqueak." "Do you mean that?" "Of course, baka." "Arigato Sei-chan." Seiya was surprised to feel warm heat rushing to her face as Yaten hugged her. _'Oh stars, I think I'm in love.'_


	2. Misunderstood

There was nothing Yaten hated more than getting up early, but somehow, when Seiya was the one waking her up, it was much more bearable. Especially when she gave her that brilliant grin and said something that made her laugh and her cheeks flush pink... _ 'When did I get so mushy? 'Don't say you love me if you don't know me.' I said. What happened to that mentality? How did I, Yaten Kou, become so utterly in love with SEIYA!?'_ Shaking her head, she held back from decking Seiya one, and retreated into the bathroom for her 'quick touch up' (Which really took at least an hour.) As she sat down on the toilet, she groaned. _'Okay, maybe there's one thing I hate more than getting up early...' _"SEIYA!"

Seiya sighed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?" Silence. Momentary silence before a wall of sound hit her. "TAMPONS. I NEED FUCKING TAMPONS!" Seiya cursed. "Kami-sama save us..." It was time to start wearing armor, because for five days, Yaten would be even bitchier than usual. Bad, BAD time to be around her, and VERY BAD time to play pranks on her. "ALL RIGHT, I'M GONE!" She rushed off to the cabinet in the kitchen, where cleaning supplies and other things were kept. To her surprise, Taiki was there to, searching for the Windex©. "Seiya, what is it?" "I need tampons for one Kou Yaten." Taiki paled. "I'll get the heavy artillery." Seiya laughed as she rummaged through the pile of bottles and boxes. "Isn't that a bit over the top?" "Not for her it isn't!" "SEIYA, HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Seiya sweatdropped. "I second that. COMING!" She grabbed a box and ran.

An hour later, the three were eating breakfast and chatting idly. "Ne, Seiya, who do you like?" Seiya nearly spat her juice across the table. "T-Taiki! Why do you ask that!?" "Oh, come on. It's obvious you like _someone_, so just spill the beans and tell us who." Taiki already knew of course, but somehow would have liked to hear confirmation. Plus, it was downright hilarious to see her red-faced and stuttering. "I-I can't tell you that." "Come along now..." Yaten snapped. "SHE SAID SHE WASN'T GOING TO TELL YOU, SO KINDLY SHUT UP!" Taiki really should have taken the hint and shut up, but she just couldn't resist. "Oh, getting all defensive are we? Hey, maybe you like Seiya!" In a flash Yaten henshined, absolutely furious. "What did you say you stuck up, big-headed bookworm..." "N-Nothing...?" Healer raised her Star Yell "STAR SENSITIVE..." Seiya shouted at the top of her lungs. "GET DOWN!" No one needed to be told twice. "INFERNO!" And the world was on fire. When the blast ended, the two Starlights shakily got up to a very upset Healer, who de-henshined on sight. "Oh my God, are you alright!? I could have hurt you, how could I be so _stupid!?_" Seiya put a hand on her shoulder "Yaten, we're fine. It's alright." Her hand was instantly swatted away. "Don't touch me!" Yaten snapped, stalking off, muttering something about noon patrol. Seiya sighed. _'Mood swings. Another reason why this time of the month sucks. Taiki, I hope you warned Kakyuu-hime...' _

At dinner, Yaten was mysteriously absent, leaving only two at the table. "Ne, Seiya, where do you think Yaten went?" "I don't know. Probably in her room, plotting world domination." A chuckle. "You might be right." "Well, I won't have her bitching about how she's hungry at two in the morning. I'll go get her." "Brave woman." "Oh stop it, you. Ja ne!" "Ja ne." Upon arriving, she knocked on the door. "Oi, Pipsqueak! Time for dinner! ...Yaten!" She tried the door, relieved to find it unlocked. "Yaten, get your hide up and let's g- Yaten?" Yaten was fast asleep on the bed, a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other. _'Alright, how can she still be asleep after I nearly broke the door down? She's an insanely light sleeper.' _"Yaten...?" No response. Seiya felt a wave of tenderness washing over her as she pulled the blankets up to cover her silver-haired angel. _'She must be very tired. She hasn't slept in days, what with the Stars returning home and the rebuilding. Well, at least these emotions aren't painful...' _Then she caught sight of the sketchbook. Curiosity won out and she picked it up, turning to the first page. She gasped at the drawing. It was filled with soft, natural hues and sharp details, bringing the very soul of the artwork to life. But that wasn't what caused Seiya's hand to fly to her mouth, it was the image on the paper; it was of Seiya herself. She stood in an Autumn scene, cheeks flushed with the cold, smiling and waving at something just off the paper. _Nani...? Why would she draw me?"_ Returning the sketchbook to Yaten's limp hand she left, still puzzled, but secretly a little happy that she was of interest to the fey.

Taiki was now doing the dishes, wondering what on Kinmoku was taking Seiya and Yaten so long. "Hey Taiki." _'Speak of the devil...' _"What took you so long, and where's Yaten? And why do you look like you're on cloud nine? "Yaten is sleeping, and because I am on cloud nine." The tallest Starlight smirked. "And why would that be? You finally get a date?" "You shut up, Taiki." "Admit it, Seiya, you're in love. Everyone can see it." Seiya finally seemed to let her guard down, blushing. "Everyone?" "Well, almost everyone. Yaten is still oblivious. Strange for an empath, but then again, she might have shielded herself from your emotions again, like she did when you were infatuated with your Odango." "That was just a crush!" Taiki sighed. "Come to my room. We need to talk about this." Normally, Seiya would have made a sarcastic remark, but this time she followed Taiki without a word. They stayed up late into the night, talking about Seiya's newfound feelings. When they finally fell asleep, Taiki confirmed what she had known all along. _'Yep, she's in love.' _

Yaten woke to the morning sun. "What the... Why didn't one of them wake me up? Ah well, I'm not complaining." She got up, got ready, and walked into the kitchen, expecting to see them eating breakfast. They weren't. "Don't tell me they slept in..." She turned on her heel and walked to Seiya's room. The door as wide open and there was no one there. _'Now I'm really confused... Where are they?' _She tried Taiki's room next, her mouth falling open at the sight. Seiya and Taiki were fast asleep, curled up in the same bed, _together. _Sensing Seiya's love, she misunderstood the situation as something much, much more than what it was. "WHAT IN ALL NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING!?" She shouted, startling them awake. Tears blurred her vision and she fled, deaf to their cries for her to stop. _'Seiya... she loves Taiki? Yes, she must love Taiki, not me. She'll never love me...' _Suddenly, her foot landed in a hole, and she went down. Not having the will to get back up, she just lay there, shaking with sobs. "S-Seiya..." Little did she know that the love that she had sensed was actually Seiya's love for her.

Seiya and Taiki had accidentally fallen asleep together, when they were startled awake by shouting. Sitting bolt upright, Seiya was met by Yaten, who must have found them like this and completely misunderstood the situation. "Yaten...?" She fled the room in tears. "Yaten, wait! It's not what it looks like! Yaten!" Defeated, the black-haired starlight slumped against the wall, tears marring her deep blue eyes while Taiki just sat there, rigid with shock. "Kuso..." The red-haired Starlight turned, showing a rare moment of tenderness. "It's Yaten isn't it?" "Huh?" "You love Yaten, don't you?" "H-hai..." She whispered, blushing. "But now... Will she ever love me?" "I'm sure it will be alright. Just go find her and explain what happened. She must feel something, given her reaction." "You're right. I'll go find her." "Good luck." Taiki called as her friend left. _'Something tells me you'll need it.' _

Yaten lay still, tears running down her face after her voice had gone hoarse from crying. She felt as if her Star Seed had been ripped out and crushed into dust, she was utterly shattered. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she was met by a black-haired Starlight. "Seiya...?" "Yaten!" She found herself pulled into an embrace. "I was so worried... Look, nothing happened between Taiki and I. We were talking all night and just fell asleep. You misunderstood what happened." Tearful green eyes looked into concerned indigo ones. "I do. Come on, Pipsqueak, let's get going." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Seiya saluted, only half-joking. "Yes ma'am!" She found herself entranced by Yaten's clear, bell-like laugh, joining in on the infectious sound. _'Yep. I'm in love.' _


	3. Is it Over?

_**I have become pathetically lovestruck myself, so forgive me if I get a bit too sappy or OOC. **_

_**Which I probably will on occasion. **_(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻___***Sigh* KyuRisu out. **_

Yaten and I were now official lovers, and I couldn't have been happier. To celebrate, I asked her to the Kinmoku Ball as my date, to which she happily accepted. She was so much more carefree and happy once she finally let her guard down, but there was still a corner of her heart that she wouldn't even allow me to see. I had made it my personal mission to open up the barriers in her heart and soul, and to always be there for her, to protect her, and to comfort her. I loved her with my entire being, and that would never change. I was startled out of my reverie by an irritated voice. "OI! Kinmoku to Seiya, come back home please!" Did I mention she still had an untamable temper? Ah well, I wouldn't have my little tempest any other way. "What now... Holy..." My mouth fell open and I stood there like a total idiot at the sight before me. Yaten was standing in a strapless, glittering silver gown that fell to halfway past her knees, the bottom spreading out to look like flower petals swirling in the wind. She had jade green ribbons accenting her waist, both wrists and ankles and her neck, and silver slippers that glinted in the light. It showed off every one of her perfect curves and her hair fell to her knees, the silvery locks combed to feathery perfection. "Seiya! I know you find me irresistible, now stop staring and help me zip up this dress!"

I chuckled, and fought a reflex to zip it _down_ instead of _up_, the up reflex eventfully winning out. "Yaten, you're absolutely beautiful..." She smirked. "Of course I am. Why else do you think I had the most fangirls back on Earth? I'm freaking sexy!" "For once, I agree with you. I'm going to go get dressed now. Ja ne!" "Ja ne." I can't believe my luck. I am dating a goddess from the stars themselves, and she is mine, all mine. And I am forever hers... I put on my own dress, a dark blue gown that matched my eyes. I had been careful to choose the style that I knew Yaten would like the best, and I proudly walked out to show her. I was met by a smile that showed me that she loved it, and a kiss that meant even more. But her eyes are still guarded. She does not want to let me see the true her, hidden behind that barrier. She does not want to be hurt again, like she has been so many times. But I will never hurt her, not now, not ever. "Come on Pipsqueak, let's go." "Hai."

An hour or two after the couples dance and the toast and dinner, I realized that I had lost sight of Yaten. I looked around and found her dancing with another man. I felt jealousy flare up inside of me until I noticed the pink tint to her cheeks and the unnatural grin. She was drunk. _'Oh well.' _I thought._ 'Let her have some fun, I won't stop her. Besides, what could possibly happen?' _I went and found Taiki and Kakyuu-hime, just as happy as any couple could be, and joined them for some weak liquor. I didn't want to get _too_ drunk, but what's a ball without a little vodka? Another hour passed, and I was pleasantly buzzed, but still thinking perfectly clearly. Thinking that it was getting late, and that I really should find Yaten so that we could go home. I found her on the ground, clad in only a bra and a thong with the same guy she had been dancing with earlier above her. The man was wearing nothing but his underwear, and his erection was showing. It was painfully obvious what he was going to do as his hand reached towards his pants. I exploded.

"WHAT IN ALL NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!?" I shouted, completely enraged. In a flash I had henshined, and bodyslammed the man out the window. He was lucky he landed on a discarded couch. I turned my attention back to Yaten, hugging her tightly, my hands trembling from anger and worry. "Are you alright Yaten? Did he hurt you, did he do anything to you? _Anything_ at all?" "S-S'alraught." She said, her voice terribly slurred. She looked a little fearful, but due to the alcohol wasn't that shaken. Kakyuu-hime and Taiki rushed over, alarmed. "Fighter! What happened!?" I de-henshined, pointing out the window. "He-he tried to _rape_ her!" Both of them gasped. Taiki looked like she wanted to kill someone, and Kakyuu-hime, as always, was concerned only for Yaten's safety. "Is she alright?" "She's fine. Let's go home guys." "Hai." I gently pulled Yaten to her feet, but she swayed and fell against me. "Nngh... dizzy..." She murmured, before falling limp. "Yaten? The alcohol must have finally gotten to her. Let's get her back as quick as we can." "Good idea."

An hour later, Kakyuu-hime and Yaten were sleeping, and Taiki and I were still wide awake. Taiki was just too hyper to fall asleep, and I was still boiling with anger. How dare that guy take advantage of my little girl!? Sure she may be a Starlight, but she's _tiny_! And she's never been a drinker. I bet you anything that guy got her drunk on purpose! I didn't realize that my hands had balled into fists until I felt a hand over them. "Taiki?" "Hey, it's alright. Nothing like that is going to happen again, and because of you, nothing _actually_ happened. Yaten is fine, now unclench your hands, you're going to draw blood." I did, with difficulty, and turned to Taiki, who was still a bit hyper from the cherry cordial. "Demo, she's never been drunk. I think he got her drunk on purpose!" "Seiya, I know. But everything is over now. Kakyuu put the man in jail." "Good. I think I'll try to sleep now." "Good idea. Oyasumi." "Oyasumi." I walked into our room, deciding to sleep on the couch so I wouldn't disturb Yaten. She was beautiful. I knew that, she knew that, anyone could see it. But I never expected anyone to try and take advantage of her. No wonder she was so guarded.

I woke up to the sickly light of dawn. "Yaten?" "Seiya... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Right. A hangover. I gently helped her to the toilet and held her hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach. "Seiya... What's wrong with me...?" Of course. She'd never been drunk. "Don't be worried Yaten, it's just a hangover. It'll be gone by tomorrow." "It'd better be..." She moaned softly before throwing up again. I felt sorry for her, after all, it wasn't even her fault that she had gotten drunk. Taiki walked in and sighed sympathetically. "Hangover?" "Yep." "I'll go get some medicine." "Arigatou Taiki." I quickly turned around and gave Yaten the pills. "Here you are... Swallow them please, they'll make you feel better." She did, and quickly fell asleep. I turned to Taiki with a questioning look. She shrugged. "I mixed the pills with a sedative. Don't worry, I learned it from my medical textbooks, it's perfectly safe." "Oh. Well, I'll put her to bed. Meet me in your room for dinner?" "Sure, ja ne!" "Ja ne." I carrid her to bed, suddenly filled with joy. _'Taiki was right. Everything is over now, and I couldn't be happier Pipsqueak.'_


	4. Power Outlet

Seiya and Yaten were playing cards when the room went pitch black. Seiya stopped dead "What the-!?" "The power went out." She threw her hands up in exasperation "Not again!" They called the only one who wasn't effectively blinded. "TAIKI!" "What?" "The power's gone out!" Taiki facepalmed. "Seriously!? Again!?" "YES!" "Why?" She asked, flinching at Yaten's voice "WE MIGHT KNOW IF WE COULD SEE!" "Fine, coming, coming!" She grabbed a flashlight and went to the living room. It was so dark that she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. She turned on the flashlight, but it went out almost immediately. "Smart Taiki, now what?" Yaten answered that question, having noticed the dim glare of the flashlight and, knowing that it would go out soon, gripped her Henshin Star in the brief light. "Healer Star Power, Make Up!" There was a bright flash, and then darkness again. "Healer? What are you doing?" "Wait." Suddenly, there was another glow. Healer had managed to use her Star Sensitive Inferno to create a sort of lamp. "Healer! How clever!" She smirked. "I know." "You're supposed to say 'thank you' or something like that." She shrugged. "Maybe." "Whatever. Taiki just fix the power!"

"How do I do that? I'm Sailor Star Maker not Sailor Star Power Outlet!" "Well, we thought you would know because you were the only one who took industrial tech back on Earth!" "Fine, fine, I'll try. Where's the wiring?" Healer held up her 'lamp.' "Here." "Okay. Can you make that a little brighter?" She did. "Ah, that might be a bit too bright. Dim it please." "Fine." "A little brighter." "WOULD YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND!?" "Okay, okay, don't kill me!" She growled softly, but Taiki knew she wouldn't really hurt her... she hoped. Finally, after a lot of yelling and one extra-crispy Kou Seiya, the power had come back on. "What a nightmare..." Taiki sighed. "You're one to talk bookworm..." "Oh, sorry Seiya. You okay?" "For fried chicken. Oh stars I think Yaten's sarcasm is rubbing off..." Taiki couldn't help it, she doubled over laughing. "You- you're right... Her sarcasm has been rubbing off!" "Sure... just hilarious... I'm gong to go take a shower." "Fine. Ja!"

Yaten was sitting in her room, sketching when she heard water spraying, as the bathroom was right next door to her own. At first she ignored it, but it grew more and more insistent, until finally she realized that the occupant was spraying the water at the wall to annoy her. _'Seiya...' _She henshined and stormed out of her room, furious. Opening the door without knocking, she aimed her Henshin Star and fired, thoroughly frying Seiya, who was soaking wet. "Ah... Healer, what the hell!? You know electricity conducts better in water..." "Oh. My. God! I had no idea that you were actually in the water, I just knew that you were spraying the water at the wall and I knew it was a prank and I was so angry I wasn't thinking clearly! I'm so sorry!" Sitting up, Seiya smiled. "I'm fine pipsqueak. Not like Galaxia was any better." Instantly she kicked herself for bringing that up. Healer was still haunted by nightmares and the lingering feeling of so many Stars fading at once, and even now her eyes widened. "Gomen ne. That was _not_ a joking matter, I know." "No it wasn't, but I forgive you. Say..." She leaned in and kissed Seiya's shoulder, leaving the dark-haired Starlight rigid with shock. Drawing back, she smirked. "Did I tell you I was thirsty?" Now it was Seiya's turn to smirk. "Oh you are huh? Well, would you care to..." She leaned in closely, her warmth sending chills down the fey's spine. "Join me?" "Sure, you obnoxious flirt." "You know you love me." Seiya teased as she closed the shower curtain. "I hate myself for it sometimes, but I do."

When they were done showering, the couple decided to go straight to bed. Seiya was tired and Yaten nearly dead on her feet from healing Seiya's burns, so they skipped dinner and curled up in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully. Well, almost. Seiya awoke to a soft sound. Looking down, she saw the pale, trembling form held in her arms, outlined by the faint light of the coming dawn. "Yaten...?" She cried out, though quietly, quietly, so no one could hear her. Seiya reached up and slapped herself in the face. _'I had the idiocy to bring up Galaxia again and she's suffering for it. Way to go moron.' _"Yaten? Yaten wake up." She shook her gently. "Wake up now, you're having a nightmare." She awoke, briefly panicking and trying to pull away but Seiya just held her tighter. "Daijobou, daijobou..." She calmed down. "Seiya?" "I'm here. I'm so sorry Ya..." She was cut off by a kiss. Smiling into their lip lock, Seiya gently pulled away and held the fey to her side, and they quickly fell asleep again as the sun began to rise.

At lunch, the two sat down and began to play cards while eating their sandwiches. Yaten bit into hers and chuckled softly. "_You_ made this Seiya?" "Yes..." "It's a miracle! I'm not dying of food poisoning!" Never one to pass up a good verbal spar, Seiya snapped back. "That's because you're so small germs have no place to go!" Yaten smirked. "Oh? Then why don't you get food poisoning? Your stomach is the size of a beach ball!" "It is not! It's just muscular!" "Oh? How does it get that way, sleepwalking? You certainly can't throw a ball to save your life." Taiki sighed. _'Does _everything_ end up an argument for these two?' _Uh, guys, finish up, we need to get moving..." Seiya, however, grew hopping mad. "Oh that does it that _does_ iiiiit!" She launched herself at Yaten, who deftly dodged. "What the hell, Seiya!?" "Now I have to break them up!" Muttered one very peeved Kou Taiki. She got up, fished in the drawer for a bit, and pulled out a bullhorn, screaming into it. "GUYS, BREAK IT UP, WE HAVE WORK TO DO! MEET ME IN THE SOUTH WING!" They umped apart, Yaten instinctively covering her ears before giving Taiki's backside a glare that could rival Medusa. Suddenly, the room went pitch-black. "You have got to be kidding me..." "Nope." "TAIKIIII!" What is it?" "The power went out!" "WHAT!?"


End file.
